


if my heart was a compass you'd be north

by PrettyLittleWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleWings/pseuds/PrettyLittleWings
Summary: Darcy and Bucky have been flirting for a while, but everything comes to a head when Tony Stark throws a mandatory gala filled with rich donors. Super soldier in a fancy suit + genius scientist in a pretty dress = smut for these babes!





	if my heart was a compass you'd be north

Darcy ran her hands through her hair one last time and took a deep breath, staring at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was perfect - red floral dress with a short, flouncy skirt and simple black heels. Nat had pinned her hair into retro curls and had pinned the rest up in a bun. But she wasn’t really worried about her clothing choices. She was seeing him tonight. Not in a “we-have-a-date” way, but in a “we’re-both-going-to-Tony-Stark’s-very-expensive-gala” way. That was the reason they were all dressed up on a Friday night, her in red, Nat in black, and Jane in buttery yellow. 

Nat tapped the the doorframe. “Ready to go down? We’re already running a little late.” 

Darcy turned, adjusting her balance as she pivoted in her shoes. “Yep. Just giving myself a little extra pep talk. You know. The usual.”

“You know you’re gorgeous, right?” Jane poked her head in too, fiddling with her glasses and her earrings. “And Bucky will think so too.”

Darcy felt heat rush through her body. “Jane! Irrelevant. I just want to eat some fancy appetizers, have a few drinks, and pretend I’m a superhero for a few hours.”

Jane and Nat shared a look, but they didn’t say anything else. Darcy tried to forget about the comment as they gathered their things and rode the elevator down to the fourth floor, but her mind kept returning to him. Bucky in his battle gear, looking rugged and dashingly handsome. Bucky in sweatpants, looking adorable as he held his mug of hot chocolate. Bucky in the gym, looking devilishly sexy as he punched the bag Steve was holding. Then the more personal memories of him: his eyes as he told her about his childhood, his hands as he shuffled cards on game night, his smile as he told her goodnight at her door. 

They weren’t dating, hadn’t kissed, and hadn’t admitted anything yet. But they were definitely more than just friends. What had started as an awkward and hostile relationship had turned into more of a subtle flirtationship. As Bucky had warmed up to normal life, the team, and the strangeness of the 21st century, he began to open up more. The cold, emotionless man that Darcy had first met so many months ago was all but forgotten. Now her times with Bucky were all shy glances, brief touches, and simple but intense conversation. 

“Do you think Thor will like this dress?” Jane asked, studying her reflection in the mirrored wall. “He has a thing for yellow.”

Nat scoffed, touching up her lipstick. “Of course. I almost want to jump you, and I’m 95% straight.”

“95%?” Darcy raised her eyebrows. “What about the other 5%?”

Nat winked. “What happens in Athens stays in Athens.” She walked out of the elevator, leaving Jane and Darcy to gape after her.

“I’ve never heard that story,” Jane said, tilting her head. “I guess that’s what we’ll be talking about during the next girls’ night. After we talk about you and Super Sexy Soldier.”

Darcy felt that little jolt inside of her again at the reference to Bucky. “Jane, I think we can all agree that --” She trailed off, looking across the crowded room full of chattering people. 

Steve, Clint, and Bucky were standing against the wall on the far side of the hall by the windows, drinks in hand. They all looked good in their formal wear, but Bucky was, in a word, breathtaking. His long hair was pulled back in a kind of man bun, the kind that Darcy normally associated with douches but looked alarmingly good on him. His suit was light gray, and it was just tight enough that heat flooded Darcy’s body. His left arm ended in the shiny prosthetic that he had just recently started showing in public, and the sight of it always made Darcy a little breathless. When she saw the metal arm it felt personal, private, almost intimate, as if she was seeing every side of him. 

Jane glanced up at her, a smirk spreading across her pretty face. “You were saying?” 

Darcy mocked-glared at her. “I was just, um, admiring the many fine men in this room. There are a lot. Give me a break.”

“If you say so.” Jane took her arm and began leading her across the room towards the guys. Let’s go say hi.”

“Oh, I don’t think we have to --” Darcy broke off as Nat turned around ahead of them and inclined her head toward Steve, Clint, and Bucky. 

“We were just on our way to say hi,” said Jane, smiling in an annoyingly knowing way. “And considering that Steve is basically undressing you with his eyes, we better get over there.” 

Nat grinned, smoothing down her dress. “Good. I like seeing Mr. Perfect looking a little flustered.” 

The three women began to make their way across the crowded room. It was filled with well-dressed people sipping on drinks, waiters with delicious-looking trays, and little lanterns that looked like they were floating. All in all, it was quite a magical atmosphere, and Darcy smiled to herself, feeling light, sparkly, and beautiful. 

They were halfway across the room when he looked up and met her eye. Darcy momentarily forgot how to breathe and held his gaze. His eyes flicked up and down her body and she felt a wave of desire zing through her. Ok, that was hot. As they got closer, Bucky’s mouth twitched up into a little smile, and Darcy couldn’t help the grin the broke out on her face. 

“Ladies, you all look beautiful,” Steve said, greeting them all with that dazzling Captain America smile. “Can we get you something to drink?”

Nat smiled back. “I’m surprised you all clean up so nice. For a part-time bird and two old men you guys don’t look too bad.”

“I’m going to take the part-time bird thing as a compliment,” replied Clint, taking a sip of his drink. 

Jane craned her neck, still looking around. “I’d love something to drink, but is Thor here? I don’t see him.”

“He’s over there,” said Steve, pointing toward a large expanse near the bar. 

Everyone looked, and saw Thor swinging his hammer and having an enthusiastic conversation with a group of excited S.H.I.E.L.D. interns. Due to Mjolnir, the other guests were giving him a wide berth. Darcy didn’t blame them. She had seen what that thing could do, and was in no hurry to take an accidental hit. Hell, one tap could probably send her flying to New Jersey. 

She was brought back to the present by someone’s hand on her arm. Bucky. He was holding a glass of white wine and smelled dizzyingly good. 

“Hey.” Her voice sounded oddly soft as she took the glass, and she didn’t miss the way their hands brushed. 

“Hey yourself.” He had shaved, she noticed, and Darcy had the sudden urge to run her hands over his face to feel his newly-smooth skin. 

“I didn’t know if you’d come tonight,” she said, taking a sip and letting the wine slide down her throat. 

He tilted his head to to the side. “What? Why?”

“After the incident on Tuesday. I didn’t think you’d be able to face me in public.”

Bucky’s eyes filled with that teasing fire that always made her feel warm inside. “I thought we agreed not to bring that up anymore, Miss Lewis. Besides, Uno is a child’s game,” he said, adjusting his tie. 

Darcy felt something like sparkles run through her body. “Well, it might be a child’s game, but I did beat you four times in a row. It’s not that hard, Barnes. Just a matter of colors and numbers.”

“I was just warming up,” he protested. “I didn’t want to completely crush you the first round.”

“Yeah, or the second round, or the third round,” muttered Darcy, shooting him a look. 

“Hey, be gentle, doll, you’ll hurt a guy’s feelings,” said Bucky, giving her a playful shove. 

“You’re a tough guy. I think you’ll get over it,” Darcy replied, trying to memorize the feeling of his hard shoulder against hers. 

Bucky shook his head. “At least I have other talents.”

“Like what? Origami?” 

“You’re way too mean for your good, doll. I call for a rematch.” 

“Did you bring your cards? Because I left mine at home.”

Bucky held her gaze. “Maybe we’ll just have to have a little Uno afterparty when this is done.”

Darcy felt a little off-balance and tried to figure out what he meant by that. Was he implying that he wanted to come over after the gala? Was he just teasing her because that’s what they did? Did it mean anything or was she reading into it too much?

However, just then Tony Stark stepped on stage at the front of the room and the crowd fell silent, so Darcy didn’t have a chance to respond. The lights dimmed, and a video presentation about the impact of sponsors began on a large screen. But sponsors were the last thing on Darcy’s mind. Even though she and Bucky were a respectable distance apart, she could feel the heat of him radiating off his arm, and she felt acutely aware of her body. His cologne was spicy, sweet, and little minty, and it was doing all the right things for her. Darcy snuck a glance out of the corner of her at him while he was focusing on the video, and a fierce determination came over her. This was something she wanted, and as long as he wanted it too, she was going after it. Tonight. 

After a minute or so of not-so-subtle side-eye glances at him, he caught her looking. There it was again, that little smile, like he knew a secret of hers. Darcy felt a that familiar Bucky jolt in her stomach and forced herself to inhale and exhale like a normal person. All she could see were his eyes, blue and intense and sharp in a way that made her question why she was standing so far away from him. 

“You look beautiful,” he said, leaning in to say it into her ear, his breath brushing up against her neck. “By far the most beautiful woman in the room.”

Darcy fought back a shiver and let the dizzying warmth flow through her. “You’re wearing the hell out of that suit yourself.” 

He moved a step closer, so that their shoulders were touching. Darcy looked up at him and found him simply staring down at her. She swallowed and watched as he took her in. His gaze was steady and she found herself glancing at his lips, which were definitely very kissable. He saw where she was looking and smirked. 

Darcy blushed, looking away and hearing his low chuckle. “Sorry, I wasn’t --”

Just then the video ended and the lights came back on. Bucky took his eyes off her but didn’t move away. Darcy glanced around the room. Steve and Nat were basically having sex with their eyes over by the bar; their clothes were still on but Steve’s hand was low on Nat’s back and Darcy wasn’t entirely sure where Nat’s hands were. Jane and Thor were nowhere to be seen, so Darcy assumed that they had either left for Asgard or had decided to take the party back to Jane’s apartment. 

That just left her. And Bucky. Who she really wanted to bring back to her apartment, but didn’t have the slightest idea how to. What if he didn’t want what she wanted? Sure, they definitely had been flirting but that didn’t mean he wanted to go home with her. They had never talked about their feelings for each other, so she wasn’t even sure if he felt the same way. But Darcy wanted him in some kind of uncontrollable, deep way that she couldn’t quite explain. 

She took a deep breath. “Want to hit the afterparty? I think this thing’s winding down.”

“Afterparty?” He raised an excellent eyebrow. “Where’s that gonna be?”

“My place.” Darcy met his eyes. “If you want.”

Clothes optional, she thought, but she kept that one to herself. For now. Bucky grinned, tilting his head in a cocky way. 

“Sounds good to me,” he said, and Darcy’s heart leaped. “Lead the way, doll.” 

Darcy began making her way back through the crowd, nodding and smiling at people she knew along the way. But her mind was going a thousand miles a minute, and all because of the man who was strolling along behind her. 

The elevator ride was mostly silent. Darcy kept trying to stare at Bucky without being obvious, but Bucky was also trying to stare at her, so their gazes kept meeting, leaving Darcy blushing. By the time they got up to her floor, she saw that Bucky’s cheeks were also slightly tinged with pink, which made her feel better about the situation. 

As she unlocked the door, Darcy felt herself almost shaking from the combination of the excitement and anticipation and the closeness of Bucky. Her apartment was dark and felt almost unnaturally silent. She dropped her purse on the counter and turned to look at Bucky. 

He was almost devastatingly handsome. The low light brought out the sharp line of his jaw, the broadness of his shoulders, the glint of his metal hand. Sweet, funny, and sexy, all wrapped up in a fancy suit. Darcy felt a smile making its way across her face. And she had him all to herself. 

“Do you want something to drink?” She smoothed her hands down the front of her dress almost subconsciously, and she didn’t miss the way Bucky’s eyes followed the path of her hands. 

He stepped closer. “I think I’m ok.”

“Oh. Well, I could turn on some lights or I could --” She stopped as he took another step towards her. 

“I like your place just as it is,” Bucky said, holding her gaze with those intense blue eyes. 

Darcy felt more than saw him come closer, the heat from his body starting to reach her, blossoming around her body and lighting her up. “Or we can do this, I guess.”

He was almost toe to toe with her, his height forcing her to tilt her head up a bit to see his face. “What does ‘this’ mean, exactly?” 

“Well, I figure we could just sit on opposite ends of the couch and watch a boring history documentary. Or we could go to my bedroom and do something with significantly less clothing. You know. Whatever you want.” Darcy forced herself to sound nonchalant, or at least as nonchalant as she could while Bucky curling an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. 

His other hand slid up her back to gently cup her jaw. “You’re hilarious.”

“Really?” Darcy asked, letting her hands rest on his firm chest and feeling his heartbeat under her palms. “I’ve always considered being a stand-up comedian if Tony fires me.”

They were both smiling now, cheeks pressed together, almost kissing but not quite. Their bodies were pressed together, hands pulling the other one closer, breaths mixing. 

“I like you, Darcy,” said Bucky, sounding a bit short of breath. “I really like you. I hope the fact that you’re grabbing my ass means you like me too.”

Darcy laughed, sliding her hands back up to his waist. “Who can blame a girl? Super soldier with a perfect ass, of course I like you.”

Bucky pulled his head away a little bit. “It’s just, you know, with all the Hydra stuff. I mean, I know no one’s perfect, but as Nat says, ‘I’ve got red in my ledger’, if you know what I mean. Like, a lot of red. Like, seventy years worth of red. Hey, that’s definitely longer than you’ve even been --”

Darcy kissed him. His mouth was warm and sweet and everything she’d hoped it would be. Bucky immediately stopped talking and slid his hand into her hair. His metal hand ran along the back of her neck and the coolness made her gasp. 

“Is this ok?” he whispered when they broke apart for air. “Can we do that again?”

She grabbed his lapels and pulled him closer. “Please, more. I am so definitely into this.”

Bucky grinned and then they were kissing again. Darcy let his tongue run along the seam of her lips and fought back a moan when his tongue stroked against hers. She nipped his bottom lip and was rewarded with a low growl. Now that was definitely sexy. 

They started to make their way, stumbling and kissing, towards the bedroom, but only made it to the couch. Darcy tugged on the hem of Bucky’s dress shirt, and he shrugged out of his suit jacket while she ran her hands up his back. 

“Love this dress on you,” he murmured, pressing kisses down her neck. “But I think I like it even more on the floor.”

Darcy sighed at the feeling his teeth against her collarbone. “Same goes for your shirt.”

Her red dress, his shirt, and his tie ended up in a pile on the floor, and Darcy was left standing in her heels and lingerie set. Bucky stepped back for a moment, hair mussed, cheeks pink, and eyes blown dark. 

He let out a small groan. “Doll, you look beyond amazing. You look like everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

He wanted her badly, and fortunately the feeling was mutual. Darcy leaned in, feeling his firm chest against hers, and grabbed his lip between her teeth. The kiss was messy and fierce, and left them both gasping for breath. Bucky gently backed her into the couch, and Darcy suddenly found herself sprawled on the couch. She was almost lying down, her head resting against the back of the couch and her legs hanging off the end. A shirtless Bucky Barnes stood between her spread legs, and suddenly all she could think about were all the good choices that had brought her to this moment. 

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked, noticing her grin. 

Darcy hid her face in her hand. “Nothing. I’m just happy.”

“Well, you’re about to be a lot happier,” he replied, kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

She cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Do you have chocolate ice cream and a puppy?”

“No, but I would be completely fine with adding the former into our sex life in the future.”

“Ooh, chocolate and a super soldier. Count me in.” Darcy felt warmth bloom inside of her when Bucky mentioned the possibility of a future for them. 

He gently nipped at her inner thigh, his stubble rough against her skin, and she jolted. “But as I was saying, the patented Barnes orgasm technique has proven in the past to make women across America very happy.” 

Darcy grinned again, but at the same time felt a rush of wetness in her panties and a fire in her core. “It must be good if it worked in 1940. Hopefully you haven’t gotten rusty in the past seventy years.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, but leaned in all the same, gently licking a line down her cunt over her panties, and Darcy forgot how to think. He did it again, letting his tongue flick over where her clit was, and the friction from the silk was perfect and torturous. Carefully, he ran his hands down her legs to where her feet were still clad in those high heels. 

“These make your legs look so damn good,” he told her, slipping them off. “But I don’t want to accidentally be impaled, even if you’re a doctor.”

Darcy was about to tell him that although she was very smart, she wasn’t that type of doctor, but Bucky leaned in again, pressing a kiss to the sole of her foot, and that shut her right up. For one alarming second she thought he was going to tell her about his massive foot fetish or something, but he moved on, kissing her ankle, running his lips up her calf to her knee. His hands caressed and stroked, warm flesh and cool metal. When he reached the top of her thighs, he stopped. Darcy had had her eyes closed, and she opened them to see what on earth he was doing, but he was sliding her panties down her legs and she had no complaints. 

Bucky glanced up at her, grinning. “Ready?”

“I’ve been ready since the day we met. Actually, since the day that I ran into you in the hallway wearing those really tight pants, if I’m being perfectly honest.”

He smiled and lowered his mouth to her cunt, licking into her like she was his favorite ice cream cone. His tongue swirled and dipped, and she was lost to the sensations. His stubble scraped against her sensitive skin, and he occasionally ran his tongue up her clit to twirl around it in tight circles that drove her crazy. Darcy moaned and squirmed against his mouth, trying to get more friction. 

He laughed, a dark, warm sound, and locked his metal arm around her waist. “You’re not going anywhere, doll.”

Darcy felt another moan slip from her lips as he lowered his mouth to her again. “God, Bucky, fuck. Fuck. Oh, my holy stars, yes.”

She felt him smirk against her. “Now that’s more like it.”

Bucky traced her lips with his tongue before gently inserting a finger, smiling to himself as she arched and clenched around him. As he fingered her, he lowered his mouth to her clit and began to trace J-A-M-E-S-B-U-C-H-A-N-A-N-B-A-R-N-E-S until Darcy was a begging, moaning mess, her hands laced in his hair. 

“Please, God, oh please, let me come.” Darcy could barely get the words out, and she could feel sweat starting to build on her skin. 

Bucky grinned against her. “I’m not God, but I definitely make you come.”

Darcy would have slapped him, but all her metal energy was focused on Bucky and the way he was now sucking on her clit while fingering her. It was only a few moments later when her orgasm hit her, whiting out her vision and sending welcome release throughout her body. Her cunt clenched around his fingers and he groaned as he tasted her as she came. 

Bucky continued to lap at her gently until she was kicking him in the back from overstimulation.

“Ok, ok, I’m good, that’s enough,” Darcy gasped, still slightly dizzy from her orgasm. 

“Alright, doll,” Bucky said, taking his mouth away and wiping his face with the back of his hand. 

Darcy looked down at him, kneeling between her legs, and felt another rush of arousal, even though she had just come harder than she had ever come in her life. He was panting slightly, his hair mussed from where she had grabbed it, and his mouth and chin still had some shiny evidence of his time between her thighs. Looking farther down, she could see a thin layer of sweat covering his chest and abs, and then the mouth-watering bulge that had formed underneath his dress pants. 

She looked up at him, a dazed smile on her face. “Can you fuck me?” 

He was already reaching for his belt. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Bucky leaned in to kiss her, and she could still taste herself in his mouth. His belt hit the floor and Darcy was grabbing at his pants, desperate to get them off him. He unbuttoned them and yanked them down, while she was already running her hands over his cock through his boxers. Bucky groaned as she squeezed him though the fabric, and let her push those out of the way as well. 

Darcy turned on the couch so that she was stretched out on it, reaching around to unhook her bra. She let it fall to the floor and looked at him. Bucky bit his lip as he stared at her, and she saw how his throat bobbed as he swallowed. He was all smooth, warm muscle, dark hair, and hungry eyes. His cock jutted up against his stomach, hard and leaking, and Darcy couldn’t help her mouth from watering a bit. She definitely wanted him inside of her right now, but she also was looking forward to having Bucky’s cock in her mouth. The thought made her whimper a little. 

“What is it, doll?” Bucky asked, carefully positioning himself on top of her, his forehead almost touching hers and his voice low and raspy. 

Darcy tangled a hand through his hair. “Just thinking about sucking you off.”

This time it was Bucky who let out a noise, almost a growl as he pulled her closer. “God, Darce, the things you do to me.”

Darcy smiled and kissed him, letting her hands wander around his shoulders to his back. She loved the way she could feel his biceps flex as he braced himself above her. His hands slid over her breasts, massaging and exploring. As she kissed him, Bucky reached around behind him and grabbed something off the floor by his clothes. She pulled away and looked at what he had grabbed. Grinning, he showed her a condom with the Captain America shield on it. 

“Star spangled protection?” Darcy couldn’t help feeling a little smug at the fact that he had brought condoms with him tonight. 

“God bless America,” he replied, ripping it open and sliding it on. “Ready? How do you feel?”

Darcy grabbed his face with both hands. “Bucky, I want you inside of me. Now.”

He slid in slowly, like he was afraid of hurting her, both of them gasping a bit at the heat and the stretch and the closeness. Darcy marveled at the feeling of him inside of her, big and hard, filling her up just right. 

Bucky began a steady rhythm, hips knocking against hers as their breaths grew faster. Darcy felt the beginnings of a second orgasm grow inside of her as he began to hit a certain spot inside of her. She moaned, scraping her nails through his hair, and locked eyes with him as he bit back a moan of his own. His eyes were so blue, a dark, almost sleepy blue, but they were intense and filled with desire as they looked at her. Bucky ran his hands over her back and her shoulders, then over around to her breasts, rubbing circles around her nipples until she was keening under him. 

Suddenly everything became even brighter, even sharper, as Bucky slid his metal hand down to rub at her clit, his cool fingertip circling around her tight little bud. She was still sensitive from coming earlier, and it felt like the key to the universe. Darcy whimpered, scratching her nails up his back. 

“Please, don’t stop, yes, Bucky, yes,” she whispered, unable to do anything but cling to him as he fucked her. 

He nipped at her bottom lip. “You going to come for me? Come all over my cock?” 

Darcy moaned. “Yes, yes, fuck.” 

“Good girl,” he said, and she was gone, flying over the edge of glorious pleasure and heat and color. 

Bucky kept thrusting into her five, ten more times before he came too, his back arching slightly, his mouth buried in her neck, his hands locked around her. Darcy’s body was alive with aftershocks, little sparks of please shooting through her and making her shiver. Bucky’s weight on top of her was, admittedly, pretty heavy, but right in the moment it felt nice and comforting. 

At first the only sound in the room was their breathing, faster at first, then gradually slowing down. Bucky slowly pushed himself up off Darcy, pulling out of her carefully. It was almost disappointing not to have him in her anymore, but Darcy still felt plenty warm from the way he was looking at her. 

His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. “That wasn’t too bad, huh?”

Darcy ran a hand through her hair. “For a ninety-year-old man, you’ve got some skills.” 

“Like I said, the patented Barnes orgasm technique is a real winner,” he said, walking to the bathroom to throw away the condom and returning with a damp washcloth. 

“What a gentleman,” commented Darcy lazily as Bucky wiped her off with the washcloth. “Is this part of the technique as well?” 

“Why of course,” said Bucky, throwing the washcloth onto the floor as well and pulling her into his arms on the couch. “Never leave a pretty woman on a couch alone, naked, and covered in your come.”

Darcy laughed, leaning back in his arms. “You’re insane. Is this what they taught you back in the 1700s?” 

“It was 1940, doll,” Bucky replied with a grin. “Get your history right.”

She rolled her eyes at him and then squealed when he skittered his fingers down her ribs. 

“Ticklish?” he asked, his mouth next to her ear. 

“No, definitely not.” That was not information an ex-assassin needed to know right away, even if he had fucked her senseless ten minutes before. 

“Liar,” Bucky said, grinning. 

“Jerk.”

“I’d exploit your ticklishness right here and now,” he said, “but I’m damn tired. You got a bed?”

Darcy untangled herself from his arms and stood, offering him a hand. “I’ll show you. Maybe I’ll even let you sleep in it.”

Bucky grinned, taking her hand as she led him toward her bedroom. “What a doll. You’re a real keeper, Lewis.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to see what Bucky ends up doing with chocolate ice cream and Darcy :)


End file.
